War Machine (Outlaw)
|caption = War Machine in power armor, with his formidable weapon layout. }}Elder War Machine is the leader of the defector contingent of Steel Rangers in Buckston. History Background War Machine was originally a Star Paladin who began having secret dealings with Buckston's local Enclave pegasi- in truth, actually Vortex's Rebels. Upon discovering War Machine's covert operations, Elder Clam Chowder led an assault on the Enclave in order to prevent War Machine from aiding them any further. War Machine had a lot of support amongst the rangers, and eventually staged a coup against his Elder following the long, drawn-out battle with the Enclave in the middle of Buckston, causing Clam Chowder to flee with his loyal followers and set up a base elsewhere. War Machine later began advocating new and horrible ideals, such as using slave labour to recover technology for the Steel Rangers. War Machine began gathering slave labour, disguising the slavery by pretending to be offering paid jobs or simple escort jobs to wasteland ponies. He captured the pegasus Sideslip, forcing Ardent Vortex to trick Mach into rescuing him. Mach's assaults on the rangers did not go unnoticed, the attacks putting a lot of strain on War Machine who temporarily lost communication with Vortex. Present Day Mach first sees War Machine meeting with Vortex's operative, Crosswind. War Machine has an aggressive argument with her, before informing the pegasus mare that Vortex is very close to making him a powerful enemy. War Machine ambushes Mach after he and Greaser disabled Brawn inside his power armor, the have a brief dialogue after which War Machine almost kills Mach and his base is attacked by the long range railway cannon of Clam Chowder's contingent. War Machine survives the initial barrage and begins pursuing Mach and Greaser, his heavy weaponry making him particularly deadly and forcing the two to constantly retreat. War Machine is consumed with rage at what Mach has done, following him down several levels of his collapsing base. He is prevented from following Mach and Greaser when they enter Stable 83. War Machine runs to the other side of the stable, where he knows of an escape tunnel and ambushes Mach as he and Greaser try to escape. He presumes Mach dead, due to his extremely unhealthy complexion and that he landed a direct hit with one of his ballistic hooves, leaving the two to be rescued by Razorbeak. War Machine returns much later, attacking the Applejack Ranger's compound with his own Steel Rangers. The battle rages on, War Machine losing many of his more loyal followers like Brawn. He is killed during the battle whilst trying to kill Mach- his surviving forces join the Applejack's Rangers after his death. Traits Appearance War Machine has a mostly gunmetal grey coat with bright silver spots interspersed throughout. One eye has been lost in a previous skirmish, having been shot at some point in the past. As a unicorn, War Machine has had to cut his horn off in order to don the protective helmet included with Steel Ranger power armor suits. Personality He has a very gruff and aggressive personality. He values his soldiers and was deeply angered by Mach's attacks and Vortex's apparent betrayal. He is ambitious but not a good leader, able to take over most of his contingent with ease due to his seniority rather than his abilities and is not above slavery or working with shady organisations like Vortex's rebels to further his own agenda. Abilities War Machine was a skilled soldier and an expert in using heavy weaponry like miniguns and autocannons. He has a great deal of combat experience which has allowed him to gain the upper hand against Mach in various situations. Equipment War Machine is equipped with a full set of power armor, the forehooves being outfitted with Ballistic hooves. He carries a Minigun on an articulting arm and wears a battle saddle with a missile launcher and a twenty millimetre autocannon. Trivia *His name War Machine is also the name of a Marvel Super Hero, who also has a minigun on an articulated arm. *His nickname The Shredder is the name of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Villain Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Minor Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Earth ponies